


A Great New Beginning:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua ʻeha ka ʻili i ka maka o ka ihe, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lunch, New Beginning/New Chapter, Paperwork, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talks about a new beginning, What happens ?, Stay Tuned, It will be a good one!!!!*





	A Great New Beginning:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talks about a new beginning, What happens ?, Stay Tuned, It will be a good one!!!!*

It had been a hell of a year, But Commander Steve McGarrett, & his Five-O Taskforce survived it, cause they are together. Steve & his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were having lunch together, as they were talking about it.

“I think that Jerry is right to take some time for himself, He has been giving himself a lot to the team, & us”, The Blond said, as he took a sip oh his drink.

“Yeah, He needs time for himself, I think that it would be good for him, Cause of what he experienced, & did 4 months ago”, The Former Seal said, as he took a bite of his hamburger. The Five-O Commander will always be grateful for saving him from the shooting, & will miss him too.

“Quinn will be a great asset to us, I think that she wants to show that she can do this job, & show those assholes of the Army where to shove it”. Danny said, as he spoke of Quinn Lou, their newest member, & relaxed a bit, He knew what that was like, & he was successful.

“Well, It’s a great new beginning, & we will continue to protect the islands like always, Since we have help now”, The Hunky Brunette states without hesitation.

Quinn showed up, & said, “Hey, Guys, I brought the files that you wanted”, as she hands them over. Steve had someone bring her lunch, & she was grateful. Also, She relaxed with her new ohana, & enjoyed their lunch together.

The End.


End file.
